RavensWing
by Harmonia-Raven
Summary: Everyone attends RavensWing Boarding school. AU. All characters are human and friendly, no evil people. Characters might be OC maybe even OOC. Don't care, R&R. pleez! A song for almost every chapter. Rated T for language and maybe some other stuff. :
1. Enter: InuYasha

RavensWing

Chapter 1

Enter: InuYasha

I raced down the stairs. Kuso! I was _so_ going to be late for class. I scampered through the main hall past the gym and down another flight of steps. My heart was beating off the high wire as I skidded-just in time-into my classroom. I took a seat at the very back of the class and plunked my bag next to me. I was panting like a puppy as I rested my head in my arms.

"Hey, Kagome!" whispered my best friend Sango. I turned my head.

"Nani?" I asked sounding annoyed. Sango pointed to the front of the class. I looked. My jaw dropped. _Kuso! _I thought._ That is one hot guy!_ Indeed, standing at the front of the class was the most adorable boy I had ever laid eyes on. He had sharp golden eyes, and long silver hair. He wore a tight fitting red shirt and really baggy jeans, and I couldn't see his shoes. Pity. The teacher stood up.

"Class, this is InuYasha and he will be attending RavensWing with the rest of you." Yep RavensWing Boarding School not the happiest place on the planet, but I've seen worse. It's for temporary and permanent boarders. Temporary meaning you have a family to go to during the breaks. Permanent meaning that you had to stay here until the age of eighteen. I was one of the fortunate ones to have a family to go back to. Sango on the other hand didn't and I felt sorry for her, so I always invited her over for the spring, winter, and any other holiday or break type thing you can think of.

Everyone mumbled hello, well everyone except me. I was too speechless. InuYasha walked all the way to the back of the class and sat down in the only available seat. The one on the other side of me! I nearly fainted. I averted my eyes so I wouldn't.

"Whoa. What a hunk!" Sango whispered in my ear. I turned crimson and Sango laughed. I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head ever so slightly.

"Hey." I stopped moving. "What's your name?" was it just me or was InuYasha talking to me?

"K-Ka-Kagome." I stuttered._ Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Why did I just stutter? Ehhhhh, now he probably thinks I'm a loser!_ It was no use; I could not look at him.

_Sniff, sniff. _Huh?

"You smell weird." That did it.

"What did you say?!" I hissed. He repeated the statement and I stomped on his foot. I would hate him for eternity. InuYasha took a sharp breath in.

"You had better not get me mad." He said not another word after that for which I was grateful. The rest of the class went smoothly until the bell rang for English. I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"What's the next class?" At first I thought that InuYasha was talking to me, but then I heard Miroku answering.

"English." I tapped Sango on the shoulder.

"Look, there's Miroku." Sango giggled. "I honestly don't see what you see in him! He is such a pervert!" Sango continued to giggle.

"That he may be, but he is also very cute." The two of us chatted and laughed all the way to English.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo greeted me as I took my seat, his orengeish-red ponytail waging along with his happy head.

"Hey Shippo, how are you?" I asked taking out my English book. Shippo took his seat in front of me and sat on his chair backwards to face me.

"I'm fine, you?" I told him that I was fine-which was a lie because I was really ticked off at InuYasha for saying that I smelled weird. Miss Kaede, the aged English teacher, walked into the room.

"Good morning class." She said. Everyone said good morning back. We all loved and respected Miss Kaede, and in turn Miss Kaede loved and respected us.

"Old hag." I heard someone to my left mutter. I turned to find InuYasha sitting next to me, again! Well if he didn't love Kaede then he might as well respect her. But calling her 'old hag' was not loving or respectful! I crushed his foot again and copied what Miss Kaede had written on the board into my textbook. I could tell that this would be a long day.

- -

I kicked my legs as hard as I could as I swam across the pool. It was gym, and today we were swimming laps in the pool. I reached the wall and turned around to swim back to the shallow end. I had swum twenty laps so far and I was still not tired. I looked in the lane next to me. Sango was going at a slower pace then me, I sighed as I went back under the water. When I resurfaced I saw InuYasha in the other lane next to me doing the doggy paddle extremely fast. Was I the only one swimming at a neutral speed? Hmm, maybe. I heard the whistle and saw the coach beckoning us out of the water. I quickened my speed a little and got out. The class walked over to the bleachers where the coach sat and got their towels.

"Ok, time for the results." Said the coach. "Kagome, you did very well, keep up the good pace." I sighed. "InuYasha, it looked as if you had never swum in your life! You need to be taught." InuYasha grumbled and I giggled.

"Well Kagome, if you think it's so funny why don't you teach him how to swim."

"What?!" InuYasha and I shouted at the same time.

"You heard me. You two will have to work out a schedule to practice, and by this time next week I want to see a major improvent in InuYasha's swimming." The coach continued to give everyone his or her results for the class while I stood there, mortified.

In the changing room every one was congratulating me on my big win to teach InuYasha how to swim. I just buried my head in my hands and shook my head. It wasn't a big win, it was torture!

I was looking down as I exeted the girls changing room and I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Yeah you should be." Oh kuso! I had bumped into InuYasha! Kill me now, just kill me now!

"Watch it dumpling head, you need to be conscious if you're going to teach me how to swim." _Dumpling head? Tell me he didn't just call me that!_ My hand swung out and made contact with his face.

" KISAMA! NO FUCKING PET NAMES!" I shouted. He looked totally shocked at my temper. "Good-bye." I muttered as I turned and headed for the cafeteria for lunch. As it turned out I had no appetite, so I spent the rest of lunch in my dorm room. I was lying on my bed with my iPod plugged into speakers; it was playing the song Perfect by…oh kuso I forgot who the artist was.

Hey dad, look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time?

There were things I want to do

But it hurt when you disapproved all along.

And now I try hard make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

Can't pretend that I'm alright

And you can't change me!

Cause you lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

Sorry I can't be…

Perfect.

Now it's just too late,

And we can't go back,

I'm sorry I can't be…

Perfect.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said sure it was Sango.

"Kagome?" Oh, it was InuYasha. I remained silent. I felt InuYasha sit down next to me.

"Sorry for getting you angry, can we start over? As friends?" I rolled over so my back was facing him.

I try not to think,

About the pain I feel inside.

Did you know?

You used to be my hero.

All the days you spent with me,

Now seem so far away.

And it feels like you don't care anymore.

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's all right!

Cause you lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be…

Perfect.

Now it's just to late,

And we can't go back,

I'm sorry I can't be…

Perfect.

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said!

And nothing's gonna make it right again!

Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you!

But you don't understand!

"Kagome, since tomorrow's a Saturday, how 'bout you show me around the place?" InuYasha sounded hopeful but I wasn't buying so I kept quiet.

"Kagome pl…" he stopped mid plead. Uh oh! Before I could do anything I was sitting in InuYasha's lap with his arms around me. He was leaning in closer and closer, until I felt his lips on mine. I turned red hot angry and I tried to push away but InuYasha held a firm grip and pressed harder. I decided what the heck if the guy's going to be a complete perv why shouldn't I get my own amusement from it, and I gave into the kiss. Just as my plan was predicted, this shocked InuYasha. He hadn't expected me to kiss back so he pulled away.

Cause you lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be…

Perfect.

Now it's just to late

And we go back

I'm sorry I can't be…

Perfect

When InuYasha let go I slapped him smartly across the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" he shouted.

"That was for being a pervert and coming into my room!" pause. "And plus, there was no mood and the music was totally wrong!" InuYasha just shrugged and walked out of the room. I flipped over onto my stomach and screamed into my pillow. My life just got ten times worse.

"Kagome?" It was Sango. I turned my head. "Lunch is over, it time for the dreaded event." We both shuddered. We both found no interest in it. But yet we had to do it. It was a school requirement.

- -

"One, two, three, one two three." Miss Kaede counted us off. I grimaced. I detested ballroom dancing, and this time we were learning how to waltz. I shudder. At that and my dance partner. If you guessed InuYasha then you would be correct. I shudder again. We danced slowly and steadily through the room. Sango was partnered up with Miroku, and as we passed each other I could tell that Miroku was trying "very hard" to keep his hands off of her butt. Sango looked like she was enjoying this just about as much as I was. The boys seemed greatly amused by our tortured looks. I felt InuYasha's grip on my back tighten ever so slightly. I moved my shoulder blades telling him to loosen up. He did not oblige to my wish.

"Relax, it's just dancing." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. This guy was a total creep. I must admit that InuYasha can dance, but that's all I'm giving him. I'm still not going to forgive him about stealing my first kiss and being a total perv.

"You just stay as far away from me after this alright?" I hissed back.

"Sure, sure, I'll try." He said trailing a finger around my shoulder. I purposely stepped on his foot. He grimaced and I sighed. Yep, my life was now officially a living hell. Not only do I have to put up with him being in every class I'm in, but I also have to teach him how to swim. Then a light bulb flickered on in my head. If he wants to learn how to swim, I'll teach him the hard way.

We continued to dance, but this time, instead of a frown, I wore a smile with an ingenious plan in mind. I just hoped for no backfires. And I thought of every possible one.

After dance class, Sango and I went out to the garden in the back of the grounds. Sango had brought her latest project with her. A gigantic log that she already whittled half into the shape of a boomerang. We sat down on the grass and Sango started whittling again. Little flecks of wood shavings flew in different directions as she aimed for perfection. I wondered what she would need a six-foot boomerang for, but didn't dare voice it out loud. I looked at the sky, it was a beautiful day out and the sakura blossoms were falling freely from their trees. They looked like the spirits of trapped souls set free. One flittered down and fell on my lap. I smiled and closed my eyes. Just enjoying the quiet rustle of the trees, the scritch-scratch of Sango's knife upon wood, and the cheery voices of happy kids and teens that couldn't wait for Spring break. I had asked my mom if I could stay hear for that time and she consented. Now how ever I was debating if I had made the right choice, since I didn't know if InuYasha was a permanent boarder or temporary. I seriously hoped he was a temporary boarder. I would have reached the end of my sanity if he was a permanent boarder. My smile vanished, as I was lulled into a deeper unconsciousness but still semiconscious, subconscious, whatever. My eyes grew heavier and I no longer saw the light of the sun. I was asleep. I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up, the sun was setting and it looked like Sango had finished the boomerang. I sat up and saw an enormous pile of wood shavings. _That must have given Sango a great workout._ I thought.

"Hey sleepy head." Sango said when I looked at her. She smiled.

"Let's go back to the dorm." I nodded. Yeah that's right, Sango's my roommate.

In the dorm room, as Sango and I were pulling on our P-Js, we heard a knock at the door.

"Miroku go away!" Sango screamed at the door.

"It's InuYasha." Said the voice on the other end.

"Even so!" I shouted. "Go away! I still haven't forgiven you!"

"What for? I thought you liked it!" I turned bright red. Not only because InuYasha thought I liked the kiss, but that Sango was hearing every word.

"If you wish to be dead then by all means enter, but if not, I suggest you leave!" I screamed. I was certain that the people in the hallway were also able to hear me, but I didn't give a rat's ass.

"Fine, but I'm not going to make the offer again." He said.

"Ask me if I care?" I demanded. He asked.

"I don't! Now buzz off!" I could hear him stomp away. I sighed a sigh of relief and collapsed on my bed.

"Sooooo," Sango dragged the word out. "What was that all about?"

"Well, at lunch time while I was in my room listening to my iPod, InuYasha comes in and asks to be friends, I said nothing." Sango gave me a look. "Well I didn't. He said I smelt weird!"

"And what happened?" Sango asked. I looked at the floor.

"Well, you know the song Perfect?"

"The one by Simple Plan?" I looked confused. Then it clicked.

"Yeah. Well anyway, during that song InuYasha decides to kiss me! I mean it! There was no mood, and the song was totally wrong!" Sango nodded.

"Yeah, I see what you mean…HE KISSED YOU!?" I nodded, fearful at her sudden outburst. Then Sango started to laugh uncontrollably. I placed my hand on my forehead and shook my head in despair. What did I do to deserve this?


	2. Life or Death

Chapter 2

Life or death

I was really happy. It was Saturday. Sango and I were exploring the grounds-Sango was carrying her giant boomerang. I had finally asked her why she had made it.

"So I can knock Miroku on the head whenever he's being a pervert!" she had said laughingly. I had wondered why she needed the boomerang for it when her fist had done an already good job. But the thing that I had learnt from being friends with Sango is that you should never argue with her.

"So Sango, the day before spring break is the big dance. Who you going with?" Sango shrugged.

"I dunno, I haven't asked anyone yet." I nudged her in the side.

"I bet Miroku would just beg in hands and knees to go to the dance with you." Sango smiled.

"And, who are you going with?" I shrugged.

"I thought I might ask Kohaku." Sango's smile vanished.

"You're going to ask my little brother?" Sango sounded astonished. I nodded. Sango shoved me to the side.

"Fine, but you better ask him before someone else does." I laughed and thanked her.

*_* ^_^ *-* ^-^

On my way back to the dorm tower I bumped into Kohaku.

"Oh, hey Kagome." He said. A blush creeping across his cute little freckled face.

"Hey Kohaku, um, would you like to go to the Spring Dance with me?" the blush deepened.

"Uh, oh sure. I'll meet you at your dorm at 6?" I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Sure thing!" life as I knew it was looking good. I felt very alive and full of energy. I skipped the rest of the way to my dorm.

In my room I was busy going through my wallet, seeing how much money I had. Ok, let's see:

Four twenties, five tens, two fives, and three ones, plus eighty-nine cents that made…$133.89! Plus a credit card! Sweet! I was rich!

Knock, knock, knock!

"Who is it!?" I shouted cheerfully stuffing the money back into my purse.

"It's InuYasha." My cheerfulness vanished.

"What do you want?" I groaned. InuYasha entered my room and sat on the bed next to me.

"Well, erm, I was wondering if you had already asked someone to go to the dance yet."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have." I said casually.

"What? Who?" InuYasha demanded.

"Kohaku, Sango's younger brother." I said walking over to my desk. I had just entered my deathbed and I was about to write my will if InuYasha didn't get out of my room NOW! InuYasha stared at me disbelievingly.

"You're going to the dance with a younger man? Why?" I got up and started shoving InuYasha out of my room.

"Because he's nice, cute, and he doesn't call me Dumpling Head!"

"Hey, I only called you that once!" InuYasha objected.

"Yeah, yeah." I said giving him one last shove out the door, and before he could reenter, I slammed the door in his face. I walked over to my desk and turned on my iPod. The song Mad World, by Tears for Fears started playing.

All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places worn out faces.

Bright and early for their daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere.

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expressions, no expressions.

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow.

And I find it kind of funny; I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you cause I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very, very

Mad world…mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy birthday, happy birthday.

Want to feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen.

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me.

Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson

Look right through me, look right through me.

And I find it kind of funny; I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

And I find it hard to tell you cause I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very, very

Mad world…mad world…enlarging your world…mad world

I collapsed on my bed face first and sighed a sigh of relief into the pillow. I was alive and breathing again.

"Kagome, can I come in?" said the stressed out voice of Sango as she knocked franticly on the door. I got up and unlocked the door to let her in.

"So, you were right." Sango said. I looked confused. "You were right in saying that Miroku would beg on bended knees for me to ask him to the dance. And indeed I did ask him. He might be a complete lech but he is also my boyfriend."

"Well, as for me," I said. "I successfully asked your little brother out, _but_ just as I enter my room InuYasha appears and he asks if I had already asked someone to the dance, and when I said 'yes I had' he demanded who and why. And when I told him that it was your younger brother-because he was cute and nice-he went into hysterics." Sango and I both cracked up at that.

We spent the rest of the day working out what days to go shopping on before the dance. We decided that next Friday-two days before the dance-after gym, we would catch the 12:30 bus and hit the mall then. Sango emptied her wallet and between the two of us we had $2,540.89, plus both our credit cards! We high-fived, and screamed with delight.

*_* ^_^ *-* ^-^

At lunch on Sunday, I was eating by myself in the courtyard, at one of the tea tables.

"Hey Kagome!" said a voice from behind. I turned around.

"Oh, hey Rin, Sesshomaru." The two sat down next to me.

"So, Rin. I'm guessing that you asked Sesshomaru to the dance?"

"Dam Skippy." Rin said with a triumphant laugh. Sesshomaru and I exchanged a look. His girlfriend was sweet most of the time but when she accomplished something that she wanted to accomplish, she was a total brag.

"What about you Kagome? Did you ask Sesshy's younger brother?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Sesshy's younger brother." She repeated. I still looked confused. "InuYasha." My jaw dropped to the floor-not literally, that would hurt.

"I-Inu-InuYasha?" I stammered. Rin nodded. Sesshomaru looked amused.

"He's my half brother." He explained.

"Well?" Rin prompted. "Did you ask him?"

"No."

"What…" Rin decided to shake it off. "Well, who did you ask?"

"Kohaku." And Rin and I immediately went into discussion about the dance.

"Sango and I are going shopping on Friday, you're welcome to join us if you like." I offered.

"Sure! I'd love to." She looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"Thank you!" she flung her arms around his neck and knocked him off his seat and to the ground.

"Agh!" he gagged. Rin laughed and ran her hands through his long white hair. I decided to leave those two alone.

"See ya Friday Kagome!" she waved to me. I waved back and kept on walking. I looked back and nearly gagged. Rin had not removed herself from Sesshomaru and was now under him. She was now kissing him with a fiery passion, and he obviously, was kissing back. If I had stayed much longer I would have died of grossosity. I ran back to the building. Wanting ever so much to get the image out of my head a.s.a.p.

I walked along the garden path kicking the little pebbles as I went. I spotted Shippo sitting on one of the boulders that sits on the bank of the river in the back of the school.

"Hey Kagome!" he waved to me.

"Hey Shippo!" I waved back. He hopped off the boulder and walked over to me.

"Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?" he asked.

"Yes, I asked Kohaku. Has anyone asked you?"

"Yes, Kanna." He looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I said no to her because I wanted you to ask me."

"Oh, well, I promise I will give you one dance if you go right now and tell Kanna that you will go the dance with her." Shippo looked up, a smile wide across his face.

"Ok Kagome!" and with that he took off as fast as his little legs could take him. I smiled after him as he tripped and fell flat on his face. I stifled a giggle and continued on my walk. A few more feet and I myself tripped, but instead of falling on the ground, someone caught me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Yeah, you'd better be." Said the person who had caught me. I looked up.

"InuYasha!" he let go of me and we glared at each other. It got tiring so I turned on my heel and walked in the opposite direction. I had not yet gone a foot when InuYasha stopped me.

"What do you want?" I asked with all the control I could muster.

"I was asked to the dance." He stated. I tried not to gag.

"Well? Who asked you and what did you say?"

"Kikyo, and 'that I'm going with someone else'." I gave him a look.

"And who'd you say you were going with?"

"You." I slapped him across the face.

"Why the heck did you say you were going with me?"

"Because I didn't want to go with someone I _hadn't_ bumped into yet." I could feel my face flaring red with anger or embarrassment…nah, it was anger.

"Hey Angel Face, your face is as red as a fire truck." InuYasha so graciously pointed out.

"Really I hadn't noticed," I said. My voice flooding with sarcasm. "And what did I tell you about the nicknames?"

"Right. I forgot. So sorry, _your highness._" The last bit was a sneer. "But just so Kikyo doesn't think I'm lying let me have three dances." He took a step closer. I opened my mouth to respond, but InuYasha took that moment to close his lips over mine, _for the second freaking time! _This time when I tried to shove him off of me, he let go.

"See you at the dance, Dumpling Head!" I managed to crush his foot as he turned to leave. That guy had some nerve. There was still no mood! But he got the setting right. A nice quiet walk by a river on a lovely spring day is considered-in my opinion-very romantic. He was getting better. I sighed and ran to catch up with him. We needed to find the right time to have his swimming lesson.

I saw him sitting at the tea tables (Rin and Sesshomaru were gone. Phew!)

"Hey dog boy!" I shouted. I giggled to myself. I give him a hard time about giving me nick-names and here I am giving _him_ one. InuYasha turned his head.

"Yeah."

"When do you think you'll be ready to have a swimming lesson?" InuYash just stared at me for a while. Finally he spoke.

"Have you met my older brother?" it was my turn to stare.

"Are you nutso? I asked you when you were available to have a swimming lesson and you ask me if I've met your brother!" I stamped my foot hard over his. "Yes I met your brother. There, I answered your question now will you please answer mine!?" InuYasha just sat there and laughed.

"What?" I snarled.

"It's fun winding you up!" he laughed. I balled my hand into a fist and slammed it onto the top of his head.

"Will you please tell me when you are available so I can teach you how to swim!?" I asked. My voice a deadly calm. InuYasha stopped laughing.

"Tomorrow after ballroom dancing, directly afterward," a smirk spread across his face. "Dance with me and I promise I won't stubborn." I wasn't in the mood to argue so I told him yes. As soon as that was over I went to my dorm, picked up a blue and white striped bikini and matching towel and headed down to the pool.

Since the lane dividers weren't out and the pool was empty, I was very happy. I had the pool to myself. I went to the deep end and dove in. When I resurfaced I heard a splash. I ubbed the water out of my eyes and looked around. I didn't see anyone, so I ignored it and kept swimming. I closed my eyes and started floating on my back.


End file.
